Not so Hidden Love
by Rarelygood
Summary: Just ideas that wouldn't leave my brain till I wrote them out and they became this. I'm turning this into a story. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

This story was just thoughts that wouldn't leave my head so i decided to write this story anyway here it is All types of reviews welcome. Thoughts of course are_ like this_ Italic_. _Note I don't own Bolt in any Shape or from if I did i would some how make a second one._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Bolt yawned and slowly opened his eyes and looked at Penny's clock 4:32 AM. Bolt sighed its been harder and harder for him to fall asleep lately probably because of him still getting used to being a normal dog. Bolt carefully got up and jumped off the bed and went to walk out Penny's door but looked back to make sure every one was still asleep. Bolt nodded and thought in his head "<em>Okay Penny is asleep same with Rhino.. But wait wheres Mittens..?<em>" Bolt quickly looked around quietly before wandering out of Penny's room and checking every room in the house "_Bathroom.. No.. Penny's Mom's room... No.. Kitchen.. Still No.._" Bolt was freaked by now where did Mittens go to.. "_Did she Leave..?_" Bolt whimpered slightly and found himself laying on the porch outside. Bolt closed his eyes and listened to the silentness of the night hoping to hear something of Mittens.

After a while of laying there Bolt had an idea "_The shed maybe?_" Bolt quickly got to his feet and ran around the house and stopped in front of the shed be for slowly walking inside. Bolt slowly looked around hoping to find Mittens. Bolt sighed after seeing no sign of her and slowly began to walk out but stopped when he heard a voice "Bolt is that you..?" Bolt quickly turned around and ran up to Mittens and hugged her he knew it was Mittens he could never mistake her for anything else. "B-bolt..?" Bolt quickly released the hug and chuckled nervously. "Sorry.. I just thought that you left or something.." Bolt looked around the shed as the sun began to rise bringing a bit of light into the shed. "Mittens what are you doing in here..?" Mittens sighed and looked at the floor "I couldn't sleep and I had a lot to think about." Bolt looked at Mittens with a concerned look "Can I ask what or would you rather not talk about it..?" Mittens looked up and Bolt "I'd rather not.." Bolt hugged Mittens softly "Okay but if you ever want to talk about it.. I'll listen." Bolt then licked her cheek but pulled back chuckling nervously once again "Well we better go inside before Penny wakes up or she'll probably freak." Mittens watched as Bolt.. well bolted towards the house and slowed down before entering the doggy door quietly. Mittens slowly stood up thinking about what Bolt just did. "_Did that j-just really happen..?_" Mittens walked slowly towards the house in deep thought. "_Should I tell him...Well I guess I should..but not right away._" Mittens then nodded and quickened her pace to catch up with Bolt.

When Mittens caught up with Bolt she noticed that he was in deep thought. "_Why.. did i do all that..I mean I know I like Mittens.. but.. Now I'm just making my self discombobulated._" Yet the more Bolt thought about it he realized how much Mittens actually meant to him. She wasn't just any cat she was the cat that captured his heart and the only one that ever would get a chance. As Bolt ended his train of thought he decided that he too would also tell Mittens later. Bolt then looked at Mittens and smiled "Do you want to take a nap because neither of us had that much sleep" Mittens slowly nodded and followed Bolt into the living room. When Bolt jumped onto the couch Mittens looked confused "Why not in Penny's room?" Bolt shrugged and slowly laid down watching Mittens "If you want to sleep there you can.." Mittens shook her head and jumped up onto the couch and curled up closing her eyes. Bolt smiled slightly and inched a bit closer to Mittens before closing his eyes as well.

Bolt slowly opened his eyes as the sun shined on him. As Bolt went to move he stopped after feeling an unusual weight against him. Bolt only smiled as he found Mittens curled up and snuggling against him. Bolt then curled around Mittens and closed his eyes. Bolt could only smile wider as Mittens only snuggled closer towards him. Bolt's ears quickly twitched as he heard Penny come down stairs and walked into the living room. Bolt kept his eyes closed and pretended to be sleeping. As Penny walked in she could only giggle quietly at the sight before her. Penny being Penny rushed up to her room and came back down with her camera and soon took a picture of Bolt and Mittens curled up together before running out the door and onto the bus to go to school. Bolt watched the bus drive off before laying his head back down next to Mittens'.

After a while Mittens slowly opened her eyes but quickly closed him from the blinding sun. Bolt smiled "Have a nice nap?" Mittens jumped slightly but calmed down and scooted away from Bolt. Mittens smiled and stretched "Yes..Thank you Bolt." Bolt smiled "Mittens you don't have to thank me.." Mittens shook her head "No Bolt I do.. If it weren't for you I'd still be in New York making pigeons get me food." Bolt shook his head "I still can't believe I thought it was all real.." Mittens smiled "Well its over with now." Bolt nodded and sat up slowly "Mittens don't tell anyone I said this but.. your fur is really soft.." Mittens looked away blushing slightly though her fur hid it. Bolt smiled "Want to go give Rhino a wake up call?" Mittens smiled mischievously and quickly rushed up towards Penny's room with Bolt following quickly behind.

When they made it to Penny's door Bolt quietly pushed the door open and walked inside. Mittens smiling followed close behind. "Okay Mittens back me up when I do this were going to trick Rhino in thinking his favorite show is being canceled." Mittens shook her head "Bolt your mean.. Lets do it." Bolt chuckled silently and quickly walked over to Rhino and shook his ball. "Rhino wake up." Of course Rhino being Rhino didn't even stir. Bolt rolled his eyes "RHINO wake up." Rhino jumped slightly "Huh.. What is it Bolt..?" Bolt quickly put on a fake face "Rhino I have some bad news to tell you.." Rhino was quickly awake "Wha-What is it Bolt?" Bolt looked at the ground disappointed that he had to tell Rhino this "Well Rhino they just said that your favorite show was being canceled." Rhino shook his head "Bolt your lieing to me." Mittens soon walked up next to Bolt. "Rhino he's serious Penny was talking to her Mom about it.. well when her Mom was awake. Any way she said that Rhino was going to be very disappointed that your show was canceled." Rhino looked at the ground and quickly ran in cycles in his ball. "No no why do all the good shows have to be canceled.. I bet it was because they put aliens in it.." Bolt smiled on the inside as Rhino kept going on and on about different things that could of had his show canceled. After a while Bolt tried to get Rhino's attention "Rhino." But of course it was no use "Mittens help me get his attention" Mittens nodded and together they yelled Rhino's name. "What I'm mad right now.." Bolt smiled "Well your going to be even more mad Rhino." Rhino looked up at Bolt "Whys that?" Bolt laughed a bit "Because we were just lieing to you." Rhino looked up at Bolt in disbelief "Bolt why why would you do such a thing." Bolt looked at him "Come on Rhino you know you always messed with me and Mittens.." Rhino nodded and rolled off down stairs "I'm going to make sure **this** isn't a trick."

When Rhino left Bolt and Mittens smiled "Well that was satisfying." Bolt nodded "Yea but he might try and get us back.." Mittens nodded "If it's Rhino then he will." Bolt smiled "Well is there anything you want to do?" Mittens shrugged "Bolt you and I both know that there isn't much we can do." Bolt looked at the ground thinking for a moment. "Well we could play fetch like we did when we were going back to Penny." Mittens rolled her eyes "Bolt that all you ever want to do." Bolt smiled at Mittens before using his dog face "Well it's not my fault that it fun." Mittens looked at Bolt for a moment before looking away "Nope your not going to use that on me." Bolt's ears drooped further before he let out a disappointed whine. Mittens sighed in defeat and looked at Bolt. "Fine lets go." Bolt jumped to his feet his tail wagging like mad "No one can resist the dog face." Mittens rolled her eyes "Don't go that far Bolt." Bolt rolled his eyes "And why can't I?" Mittens smiled "Because there are some people who don't like animals and other who are allergic to different kinds." Bolt nodded "Your right.. But besides them no one can resist." Mittens shook her head "And whys that?" Bolt smiled at Mittens "Because I had the best teacher a dog could have." Mittens blushed slightly "And I had a willing student." Bolt chuckled "Good thing it wasn't a parasite or poison." Mittens rolled her eyes "Bolt you still have a crazy imagination." Bolt frowned "Well so what if I do that just helps make me who I am." Mittens smiled "And I'm lucky it does." Bolt looked at Mittens curiously "And whys that?" Mittens sighed "Because Bolt any other dog would of died to get a chance to mess with a declawed cat." Mittens sighed and flicked her torn ear "Or other cats for that matter." Bolt frowned and licked Mittens torn ear "Well as long as I'm around no other cat, dog, or any other animal will hurt you." Bolt looked at Mittens with a serious face. "and if they do I'll make them regret it." Mittens' eyes teared up as she hugged Bolt tightly, and Bolt quickly hugged back. When the two separated Bolt smiled and licked Mittens' forehead. "Mittens if you don't want to play fetch then we can find something else to do.." Mittens sighed "I don't know Bolt." Bolt's ears drooped "I'll leave you alone if you want Mittens.." Mittens quickly shook her head "No Bolt I want you around its just... I have a lot on my mind." Bolt looked at Mittens "Well.. Mittens can I at least tell you something?" Mittens nodded "Lets go outside though."Bolt stood up onto his paws and walked out the doggy door leading behind the house with Mittens following right behind.

"Okay Bolt what did you want to tell me?" Bolt chuckled nervously for a second before speaking. "Well remember when Rhino and I saved you from the Animal Patrol?" Mittens nodded "Well ever sense then well.. I've started having feelings for you." Mittens' ears twitched as what he was saying "He's not saying what I think he's saying.. is he?" Mittens looked up at Bolt "Bolt what are you tying to say?" Bolt sighed "What I'm trying to say is that I love you Mittens." Mittens eyes widened he said what she wanted him to say. "Now I know you probably don't." Mittens looked at him but couldn't find the courage to speak. "And I know it's probably because were different species." Mittens' eyes watered up again she wasn't going to loose this chance. "Bolt your wrong" Bolt's ears flew up "What?" Mittens continued "I said your wrong Bolt completely." Bolt looked at the ground missing her meaning, ears drooped "Oh.." Mittens sighed "Bolt look at me." Bolt looked at her his ears still drooped low. "I love you to" Mittens the pounced onto Bolt causing him to fall onto his back, and pushed her muzzle to his in a kiss. Bolt's eyes widened in shock but he quickly kissed back knowing that everything Mittens does was a serious thing. When the two decided to end the kiss all Bolt could do was hug Mittens tightly and nibble her torn ear. Mittens purred softly and smiled "_Finally something worth looking for._" Bolt stopped what he was doing and looked at Mittens directly in the eyes "**Now** is there something you want to do?" Mittens flicked her tail and smiled getting where he was going "Are you sure about that Bolt?" Bolt chuckled at Mittens "Come on Mits you know I'm going to win this one." Mittens nodded and jumped off Bolt and headed towards the shed. "Well then lets go." Bolt quickly got up and followed Mittens into the shed for their deserved private time.

* * *

><p>There you have it. Now I could some how turn this into a story but what's the point if not many people would end up reading it. Any way say what you wish good bad how I did. I would like info so I can eventually Improve on my writing and make better stories for the future.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

And here is the second chapter remember I don't own Bolt in any shape or form if I did Mittens and Bolt would of said that they at least liked each other no matter the species difference. Yes I know its smaller than the other chapter.

* * *

><p>Bolt yawned and slowly opened his eyes. The sun was high in the sky, it was probably around 2:00 PM. The Shepherd smiled as thoughts of before he fell asleep entered his head. Bolt's tail began wagging as his ears picked up Mittens' purring. Bolt curled tighter around his newly found mate and closed his eyes, not really falling asleep but just to conserve energy.<p>

After about thirty minutes passed Mittens slowly began to wake up. The black cat yawned and opened her eyes slowly before stretching and getting up. "So Mits have a nice sleep?" Mittens smiled and looked at Bolt "More than you know Super Dog, more than you know." Bolt chuckled and looked around the shed "So.. how are we going to take this?" Mittens sighed "I don't know Bolt because people and animals will probably look at us weird." Bolt looked at the ground and sighed "I know Mittens but.. does it really matter what others think?" Mittens looked away "No it doesn't but i don't want people to look at us weird.." Bolt rolled his eyes and licked Mittens' cheek. "Mittens people are always going to be looking at us weird." Bolt smiled at her before continuing "And it doesn't matter if they do because I'll be there by your side and you know that I always will be." Mittens nodded and hugged Bolt tightly. The Shepherd hugged back "Hey Mittens.. should we tell Rhino?" Mittens rolled her eyes "Bolt we both know that he's going to think I brainwashed you or something." Bolt nodded "Probably but he's going to end up finding out eventually." Mittens nodded "Then lets go tell him." Bolt got to his paws and walked toward the house with Mittens right beside him.

When they reached the doggy door Bolt used his paw to hold it open for Mittens. "Lady's first." Mittens smiled and walked inside the house. "Thank you Bolt." Bolt smiled and followed behind her "Mits you don't have to thank me for anything." Mittens shook her head "No Bolt I have a lot to thank you for. If you had left me after I told you were to find Penny then i probably would of starved to death by now." Bolt smiled "And if you didn't come along then I probably would of died still thinking i was a super dog." Mittens nodded "And if you died then Penny would of also died as well." Bolt whimpered at that thought. Mittens sighed and smiled quickly "Lets stop being negative." Bolt nodded in agreement and quietly walked into the living room.

Bolt shook his head as he watched Rhino flip through the channels on the 'Magic Box' (TV). "Anything good on Rhino?" The hamster sighed "Bolt there is never anything good on. The only good show was yours before it was canceled. Bolt rolled his eyes "Rhino the only thing that interests you is super heroes and stuff like that." Rhino sighed and turned off the TV. "So where have you and the cat been?" Bolt sighed "Mittens and I have been talking, and could you at least call Mittens by her name..?" Rhino rolled his eyes "No promises Bolt." Bolt nodded "Then at least don't so rude." Rhino looked up at Bolt confused on why he was defending this cat. "Bolt what happened to you?" Bolt sat down "Rhino nothing happened to me." Rhino quickly jumped up and rolled onto the floor an over towards Bolt (note: he is in his hamster-ball) "HA trying to trick me are you?" Bolt was for once aggravated by the small hamster "Rhino I'm not trying to trick you and I thought you were going to be able to understand what I was going to tell you but I guess I was wrong." Rhino looked at Bolt as all the words connected in his brain. "Understand what Bolt..?" The Shepherd sighed "I wanted you to stop treating Mittens like she is still and enemy." Rhino sighed "Maybe.. if you can give me some good enough reasons." Bolt looked at Rhino seriously "Well for one Mittens saved your life when that metal beam was going to crush you! She could of let you die Rhino. Another reason is that she is a part of this family just as you are." Bolt looked over towards Mittens before continuing. "The final reason Rhino is that I love Mittens. Yes i know she is a cat but that doesn't matter. She was there when I needed some one to make me realize that I wasn't a super dog, and she was also around when I needed a friend to help me become a real dog again." Rhino backed away from Bolt surprised from the words that were coming from his mouth. "Bolt did you really just say all that..?" Bolt nodded and slowly got up and walked out onto the front porch to lay down. Both Mittens and Rhino watched the shepherd for a while. When Rhino got bored (which was fast) he used the small ramp, that the family made so Rhino could get onto the couch and watch TV if no one was around, and turned on the TV to flip through the channels. Mittens frowned at Rhino in disgust and walked outside and sat next to Bolt.

When Bolt noticed that Mittens was there he slowly sat up and hugged her tightly not caring if anyone was watching them. Mittens smiled and hugged back purring slightly. Bolt smiled and slowly released the hug and gazed into Mittens' green eyes. "I'm glad I love you and not someone else." Mittens smiled and nodded "It's a good thing to." The shepherd tilted his head "Whys that?" The black cat smiled and rubbed against Bolt "Because if you did love someone else I know a lot of things to use against you." Bolt chuckled "Let me guess you'd say that I loved the most beautiful cat it the world?" Mittens blushed and rubbed against Bolt purring "So what do you want to do before Penny gets back from school?" Bolt smiled "Well we could just take a nap.." Mittens nodded approvingly "I love that idea." Bolt chuckled "I thought you would." Mittens and Bolt quickly stood up and walked inside to go take a nap on top of Penny's bed. Little did they know that someone actually was watching them. "This is the shadow calling night I've found the dog..."

* * *

><p>At the end an idea on to were the take the story just jumped in so.. I know what will happen but still figuring out one part of it.. and when i come up with names that will be the difficult part.<p> 


	3. Working

Chapter 3 is being worked on Ideas are welcome.


End file.
